Signs
by hecatesbrat
Summary: Caraway has a boy!crush on Laguna that follows him through life.


"I heard it was a real dragon!"  
"They wouldn't endanger an actor's life like that. It must be fake!"

The director-camera man had run but apparently not as far as one would think. The camera was propped onto a ledge where it could gain a clear shot of pretty much everything.

The teens watched, enraptured by the bad acting and the very real dragon. It snapped and attacked and the Knight Laguna slashed at the beast. It roared and lunged forward as best as it could in the small mountain path.

Laguna managed to shoot off the gunblade a couple of times, which garnered awed oohs and aahs from the group of teens.  
The dragon ducked a swing and the Knight ran down the pathway, past the camera.  
The dragon followed shortly after, huffing and roaring at it's escaping meal. It paused for a brief moment and exhaled, covering the camera lens with it's hot breath before roaring again and moving at a quicker pace.

There was barely any noise from the teens until someone broke the silence. Cheers and other statements filled the small room.  
"That WAS a real dragon!"  
"Holy geeze! That was awesome!"

The teens chattered through the night during the movie but one watched with a deep interest. Fury had never seen such passion or courage, or perhaps he mistook being scared and foolishness for something stronger, as some youth might do.

He watched the Knight Laguna and slowly, he felt something akin to a crush starting. He poured over what little was known about him and found that he was a Galbadian solider.

Fury was ecstatic in his own subdued way at this knowledge. He took it as a small sign that his path into the army was indeed the correct one.

Weeks later, he bid farewell to his friends and started along his path to become general.

Fury ambled up the ranks at a furious pace and by the time the Sorceress War came to fruition he was made General. He had also became friends with Julia Heartilly.

It wasn't until a while into their friendship that he learned that she been in love with Laguna Loire. It seemed like coincidence and he gleaned more information through late night talks over wine and dinners with his lounge singer friend.

Instead of being jealous of the love the two shared, (Caraway assumed it went both ways or he'd consider Laguna to be stupid), he was happy and didn't mind listening about the stories Julia had about the two of them.

When Laguna went missing on a mission, Caraway could only console her and support Julia in whatever way he could. She admired the General for it and it was a little later that the two married.

Part of Fury always felt as though it was another sign that he was on the right path in life. Laguna lead him to the army where he advanced up the ranks and now to Julia to whom he was married.

He heard about Esthar closing up it's walls to the outside world after the end of the Sorceress War. Heard about a man who was a Galbadian solider becoming the President but he didn't really piece things together that it was Laguna Loire. That it was the Knight from the movie so long ago that he had a crush over.  
Esthar disappeared from the world and Laguna slipped to the back of his mind; he had other things to worry about, his daughter and the rift that steadily grew between them was the main concern.

He watched her grow and protected her the best he could and often wished for a sign, like the ones he received in the past. None came and he carried on, watching his daughter grow up and away from him.

The time came where Fury became sickened by Galbadia's President and his actions. Sickened that he would think a Sorceress would be nothing but a tool. Apparently the President of Galbadia was nothing more than a stupid fool and right then, Fury knew he had to take matters into his own hands.

Things were set up with Martine, a favor called in and an assassination plan that would be foolproof, or so he thought. He briefed the SeeD mercenaries on the plan but couldn't help it when his eye was brought back over and over to the leader. So familiar but now was not the time to think on it. To the back of his mind it went, slipped in next to the memories of Laguna that he coveted.

The plan went well until the bullet was stopped and the other team of SeeD's had to step up and attack. He could see the event, see the boy (dear Hyne he looked like... No... Laguna!) be struck down by a shard of ice. He witnessed as his daughter screamed in terror and then watched with quiet horror as they were all taken away.

Upon returning home, he found that he was dismissed as General of the Galbadia Army and replaced by the Sorceress's Knight.

The next war happened and life went topsy turvy for a while. Time flowed funny and he paced the halls of his mansion in Deling City. He waited for news. He waited and paced and paced and waited.

Victory was obtained and a gala event was to be held in the floating Garden. He was granted an invite, being Rinoa's father and a high ranking General, who was now able to resume his position within the army.

It was at that event that he found himself face to face with one Squall Leonhart again and his father, one Laguna Loire. Correction - President Laguna Loire.

For the first time in his life, he stammered and stuttered as he went to shake the President's hand. Murmurs of how much of an honor it was to meet him.

During the event, the two sat and talked. Of signs, of loves lost and gained. Of family and of careers.

Fury smiled, to himself, in the knowledge that Laguna never steered him wrong.


End file.
